Already Met You
by HiitsNat
Summary: AU Fic: "What if all Rachel and Quinn need is a little help to see they are made for each other? Quinn will have to undergo a long journey to understand it all." Faberry.  More informations inside!
1. Chapter 1  Do You really need a reason?

**Ok so this is an AU fic, it's a bit special and unordinary but it's just a try, so be gentle. I was bored during class and this idea came to me : Rachel and Quinn are soulmates but they both need some help to realise it !**

**This story is set right after the beginning of season 3, Quinn has her blonde hair back but didn't join the glee club yet, she is still a little bit in her ''punk phase''. **

**Anyway, enjoy ! And reviews, please ! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

_''Do you really need a reason ?''_

The blonde was standing in the hallway and was watching Rachel from afar, she was busy talking to Mr Shuester about some song she wanted to perform for next week. She couldn't believe that the brunette had enough nerve to ask her to come back to the Glee club, again. The brunette kept asking her to come back. Why would Rachel even care ? They were not exactly what we could call friends, they had nothing in common and they couldn't stand each other. However, the diva was the only one who seemed to care about her. The ex-cheerio turned on her heels, got out of the building and lit up a cigarette. She would not come back to Glee, she couldn't and didn't want to, she had finally found herself. This year was the right year for her, she wouldn't change anything.

''Fuck it'' She mumbled.

''I would stop smoking if I were you, it's bad for your health.''

The blonde jumped and turned to the person who adressed her. She came face to face with a tall young man with brown hair and blue eyes, he was good looking and had a seductive smile. A dimple formed on his left cheek as he smiled.

''Who the fuck are you ?'' She shouted.

''You're really rude Quinn ! I'm here to help you.''

''Leave me alone, I don't need any help, I'm perfectly fine.'' She said ironically.

''Stop being like that, it doesn't suit you at all. You need my help you just don't know it yet.''

''Okay, you're being creepy, I'm gonna go now.'' The blonde said as she began to leave.

She was stopped by a hand on her arm.

''You need me to get it right. This situation have to stop, you can't keep acting like that with her.'' He said firmly.

''What the hell are you talking about ?''

''Quinn, you'll have to watch your language with me if you want my help.''

''I don't want your fucking help'' She said laughing.

''Oh yes you do ! And I will help you because if I don't, you'll be lost.'' He said seriously.

''I get it ! You're crazy and you've escaped from a mad house ! Now, can you please get out of my way and let me get back to my house before I call the police.'' She tried to scare him.

''I am not crazy and I won't let you go until you decide to listen to me.'' He said looking her in the eyes.

''Fine, you've got five minutes, after that I call the police.'' She crossed her arms on her chest.

''Okay, I didn't think it would be that easy !'' He said smiling.

''You've just lost one minute.''

The young man ran his fingers through his hair and breathed deeply, now that he had her attention, he didn't know where to begin or how to explain everything to the blonde in front of her.

''Okay, so, I am here because I know that what you are now is not the real you. You're so sure you're happy the way you are but you're not, and deep down inside you, you know that. And you need to change to get it right. For her, for you.''

''I'm gonna stop you right here, I'll ignore the fact that all of this is completely crazy and ask : Who is ''her'' ?

''You know who she is. Your destinies are linked, your souls are intertwined.''

''Okay... That's it, I'm really gonna go now.'' She said.

Before he could answer, the blonde was in her car and began to drive to her house. He sighed, this was going to be hard, really hard, he didn't know how to make the blonde realises all. What could he do ? If Quinn refuses to listen, he would have to do this the hard way. There was only one solution left. He raised his head up to the sky and sighed.

''Do I really have to do this ?'' He shook his head. ''Okay, I'll do it, for the greater good !''

He started his car and drove the blonde's house. Judy opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

''Do I know you ?'' She asked.

''Hello, Mrs Fabray, we haven't met, my name is Gabriel.'' He said smiling.

''Gabriel, nice to meet you, what brings you here ? Are you a friend of Quinn ?''

''I'm in high school with her, we are in the same math class, I came here to ask her if she can lend me some of her lessons, I was ill for a couple of days.'' He declared.

''Oh ! Come in, Quinn is upstairs, do you want me to call her ?''

''No thank you Mrs Fabray, I will go upstairs.''

He smiled to her and went upstairs. When Quinn opened the door her jaws dropped to the ground.

''What the fuck are you doing here ?'' She said as she closed the door.

''I'm sorry if I scared you Quinn.'' He put his foot in the door frame so she wasn't able to close the door but Quinn pushed her door harder. ''Ouch ! That hurts ! Let's just start again ok ? I'm Gabriel.''

''I don't care'' She said annoyed.

''Please, I'm not a criminal and I'm not crazy. I just don't know how to act around people, I don't socialise much.'' He grinned.

''What do you want ? You know, I could call my mom and tell her to call the police !'' She threatened.

''I know, but I also know that you're curious, you won't call your mom, so please, open this door.'' He asked kindly.

''I am not. Now leave, before I call the police.'' She said angrily.

''I know some things about you. I know that you had a baby named Beth, you gave it away to Rachel's mom, Shelby. I know that you would like to be an artist but you don't want people to know that. I also know the main subject of your drawings.'' He said calmly.

The blonde stopped trying to close her door and stared at him.

''How do you know all these things ?''

''I'll tell you if you let me in.'' He promised.

The blonde paused for a moment, thinking, then finally let him in.

''You better have a good reason to come here and bugging me because really, I'm not in the mood and I'm tired of you already.'' She said sitting on her bed.

''I told you before, I'm here to help you. You need to stop treating Rachel like that, you know she doesn't deserve it.'' He said as he joined her on the bed.

''What the hell ? You came here, pleaded me to listen to you and all of this for what ? To tell me to be nice with Rachel, you're kidding me right ?'' She laughed bitterly.

''You have to act in other way with her if you want your life to mean something to you.'' He said seriously.

''I really don't see how the fact that I treat Rachel right or wrong would change anything to my life and its meaning.'' She said flatly.

''You'll have to believe me.''

''Well I don't, I don't even know you. Why would you want to help me ? And why, oh why would you like me to be friend with Rachel ?'' She asked feeling annoyed again.

''Because, I've seen you try to live your life without her. Several times. And trust me, it was not a success.'' He said with a small smile.

''What ?''

''Do you really need a reason ?'' He asked.

''Yes, I do !'' The blonde said losing her patience.

''Maybe because I'm just tired of watching you screwing things up with her.''

''Look now who's rude !'' The blonde smirked. ''What are you talking about ? I don't know you, you're not in high school with us, how could you know that ?''

''I know a lot of things Quinn, but I think it would be better if I show you. This way, you'll believe me.'' He said.

The blonde was about to retort but closed her eyes when he touched her forehead with his hand.


	2. Chapter 2  Victorian Me Part I

**Thank you so much guys for your reviews! I thought no one would like this story but turns out I was wrong :) Hope I'll not disappoint you! Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy and review please :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

_''Victorian Me'' – Part I_

When Quinn opened her eyes she was in the middle of a living room she didn't know. It was decorated in a Victorian style with old furniture, portraits were hung on the walls, she took a look at them but didn't recognize any of the persons.

She could hear a piano playing from another room. She watched around her, searching for a sign of Gabriel but he was nowhere in sight. She cautiously tiptoed to the room from where she was hearing the instrument. When she arrived at the door she discretely took a glimpse inside the room, her mouth dropped open upon the scene she was witnessing. She saw Rachel dressed in a long red victorian dress, her hair was made into a Victorian 3-braid. She was sitting next to Quinn on a bench in front of a piano. It seemed like Quinn was teaching piano to the brunette.

''This is how you do a ''fa'', do you understand Miss ?'' The blonde asked politely.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, _''what the hell ?'' _she mouthed.

''Don't worry'' The blonde jumped and turned to Gabriel as he continued to speak. ''They can't hear you. Or even see you as a matter of fact.'' He smiled.

''What is this place ? Where are we ? Why am I teaching Rachel how to play the piano ?'' She asked half scared.

''We are here because you need to see what happens to you when you reject Rachel. This is one of your past lives. We are in England, in 1850.'' Gabriel said calmly.

''What ? How...Is this a joke ? Are there cameras or something in there ?'' She looked around her.

''No Quinn, everything is real. Now, I make a deal with you. I show you two or three of your past lives, to make my point clear that you need to change your attitude towards Rachel and after that, I send you back to your home. But, you'll have to understand what I'm trying to teach you and promise me to change what is wrong with you.'' He said firmly.

''Who...What are you ?'' She asked.

''Let's just say I'm a friend. Do we have a deal ?'' He smiled softly.

''I-I...I need to sit down.'' She said, losing her balance.

There were too much informations to process for her, it wasn't real...It couldn't be...She was dreaming, it had to be a dream...Either that or she was mentally ill.

She sank onto the floor, breathed deeply and placed her head between her knees.

''How is it even possible ? She asked breathless.

''I told you, I am here for you, to help you. And as you refused to listen to me, I had to make you see for yourself. I have a gift.'' He answered softly.

''I...I don't understand any of this...''

''These two girls, over there, are Miss Lucy Frost and Miss Roxane Grace. You're Miss Frost. Well, it's one of your past lives. She is Roxane's teacher and she teaches her instruments like piano or violin. But she's also very attracted to her, she tries to hide it so hard...'' He extended his hand toward the blonde. ''Come in, you have to see this.'' He said.

Quinn raised her head and looked at him with confused eyes. All of this didn't make sense, it was impossible, yet, she didn't have any choice but to follow Gabriel and listen to him. She grabbed his hand and followed him into the room where the girls were. Gabriel dragged her behind the two girls and turned to Quinn.

''Watch them Quinn, watch how they act around each other, how their cheeks blushed everytime one of them brushed against the other's arms or hands.'' He declared.

Quinn gazed at the pair in front of her, Lucy had her hand over Roxane's to show her how to do a musical note and her face was lightly red. Roxane looked up and stared into Lucy's eyes. The exchange was intense, as if the two of them were communicating whithout any words.

Quinn turned to Gabriel.

''How long have they known each other ? Why can't they see us ?'' She asked.

''They know each other for two years now. And they can't see us because it's like a memory Quinn, your memory. As if you were watching a DVD !'' He offered smiling.

''Okay, I get the idea, thanks.''

She paused for a moment, watching herself interacting with the brunette. Lucy's eyes lit up everytime Roxane was looking at her or smiling at her. She even caught Roxane brushing lightly the blonde's hand with her thumb and smiling shyly at her. She raised an eyebrow.

''Are they dating ?''

''Unfortunately no. They are both trying to fight their feelings but it gets harder every day.'' He answered sadly.

''Why not ?''

''Think about it Quinn, it's Victorian time...Plus, you already know the answer to this question. You know it because I could ask you the same question : Why don't you let yourself feel ?'' He furrowed his brows.

''I let myself feel.'' She retorded.

''No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't act this way with Rachel.'' He stated.

''I. don't. Feel. Anything. For. Rachel.'' She exaggerated each word and tried to stay calm but that boy had a gift to annoy her.

''Yeah, right.'' He snorted.

The blonde returned her attention to the pair before her. The girls were staring at each other intensly once again.

''Miss, I-I...have to go.'' Lucy raised from the seat and tried to leave but she was stopped by Roxane's hand.

''Don't please, don't leave. And please, call me Roxane, I have already told you. We are friends now.'' The brunette said.

''I can't Miss, I am your teacher.'' Lucy said shyly, not looking the brunette in the eyes.

''Are you afraid of me ?'' Roxane asked.

''No.''

''Then why, everytime I try to be close to you, you leave ?''

''Because, I am...I don't deserve you as a friend Miss, I don't belong to the same class as you do. I am only a teacher, a worker.'' The blonde stated as a matter of fact.

''But I don't care.'' Roxane said.

''Well, I do. And so does your family and your other friends.'' The blonde said as she watched her feet with a sudden interest.

''Is this why you don't want to be friend with me ? Because of some stupid conventions made by conservatists ?'' The brunette asked, anger raising inside her.

''It has to be that way Miss.'' Lucy tried to convince her and herself.

Roxane slowly walked to the blonde, she gently placed a hand on Lucy's cheek and lifted her head. She stared at her with glittering eyes and soon, her eyes darted toward the blonde's lips.

''Well, I don't want it to be that way.'' She barely whispered. ''I want you.''

She closed the distance between them and kissed the blonde. It was a chaste yet passionate kiss. The blonde tried to hold back a moan as Roxane tight her arms around her in a loving embrace, deepening the kiss. Lucy gathered all her courage and parted from the brunette, she looked at her with a sweet smile.

''I-I want you too Roxane...'' She whispered.

''This will be our secret.'' The brunette said with a smile before placing a quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

Quinn was watching the scene attentively. Her mouth was widely opened when the two of them kissed. She turned to Gabriel.

''I thought you told me they weren't dating !'' She exclaimed.

''Looks like your past you is different from you, she allows herself to feel something for Rachel.'' He answered trying to suppress a giggle.

''What is so funny ?'' She asked annoyed.

''Your reaction.'' He said.

Quinn huffed and puffed before returning her attention to the girls again. They were holding hands and smiling adoringly at each other.

Suddenly she felt herself being transported and when she looked around her, she realised they weren't in the living room anymore but in a bedroom. She heard giggles and turned to the bed. Lucy and Roxane were lying side by side, Roxane's head was resting on Lucy's chest, they were both barely covered by sheets.

''I am so happy with you Luce...'' Roxane said with a wide smile.

''You are all I ever wanted and more Roxane...I can't imagine my life without you...I would probably die without you by my side.'' Lucy said intensly.

''Don't say that, I will never leave you Luce. You are the love of my life. It was love at first sight when I first met you, I am sure you felt it too.'' The brunette said sweetly.

''Yes, I felt it too. I tried to fight these feelings but everytime I touched you or just looked at you, my heart would jump in my chest and I had only one wish...To be able to kiss you.'' The blonde admitted.

Quinn let her eyes lingering on Roxane's body before shaking her head and blushing lightly.

''I really don't know why you wanted to show me this. I get it, my past me dated a past Rachel and they were happy. But that doesn't mean anything, I'm not like her.'' Quinn said as she tried to figure things out.

''This is not what I wanted to show you Quinn, this is just the beginning of their story.'' He said with a raised eyebrow. ''Now, you've got to see what happen when you push Rachel away.''

He snapped his fingers and Quinn felt her eyes closing once again.


	3. Chapter 3 Victorian Me Part II

**Part II of "Victorian me", it's rather short but I promise you guys that next chapter will be longer! Anyway, hope you'll like this one, tell me what you think, review please :)**

**Have you got any suggestions? Would you like to see one particular past life? I listen to you! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Quinn and Rachel. But other characters are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

_''Victorian Me'' – Part II_

When Quinn opened her eyes, she was in a garden and she could hear voices near her. Gabriel appeared at her side and she looked at him.

''Where are we this time ?'' She asked.

''Still in England and still with Lucy and Roxane. But something has changed. They were together for six months before Roxane's father caught them. He confronted Lucy and told her to leave his daughter alone. Lucy got scared, she broke up with Roxane and said harsh things to her to convince Roxane she didn't love her.'' He answered gloomily.

''Why are we here ? What happened in this garden ?''

''You'll see it by yourself.'' He said.

Quinn looked around her and noticed Lucy hiding behind a large tree, watching something from afar. She joined her behind the tree. She saw what Lucy was watching : Roxane was sitting on a bench, a tall man was sitting next to her and they were talking and laughing together. Quinn stared at Lucy and saw the pain in the eyes of the blonde. Quinn approached the couple on the bench to hear what they were talking about but stopped dead when she saw the man kneeling down at Roxane's feet.

''Miss Grace, would you do me the honnor to be my wife ?'' The man asked.

She closely watched the brunette reaction, Roxane was surprised, she had her hand on her mouth and wide eyes. Then she turned her head toward Lucy to see her reaction, the blonde had her fists balled and teary eyes. Her head returned to the couple when she heard Roxane.

''I-I don't know what to say Mr Plain...''

''Please darling, say ''yes'', I know we can be happy together. Plus, I am a good match.'' he said with a sweet smile.

''I...'' She paused for a moment, looking at the tree where Lucy was hiding. ''Yes.'' She finally said.

The tall man hugged her fiancé and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

''I have to go darling, I have to talk to your father. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.'' He smiled.

Roxane nodded and watched him departing. Lucy got out of her spot after she was sure the man was gone and went straight up to the brunette, her fists still balled.

''How dare you ?'' She asked angrily.

''I beg your pardon ?'' Roxane asked.

''Why ? Why did you say ''yes'' ?''

''This isn't any of your bussiness. Not anymore. You made your point very clear a year ago. I am not yours anymore, I can marry whoever I ! You told me you didn't love me, that all of this'' She pointed between them. ''Was a phase, a mistake, that you were in love with a man and that you wanted me out of your life !'' The brunette snapped.

''You can't marry him. He is not good enough for you !'' Lucy pleaded.

''I don't think it is up to you to judge such thing.'' Roxane answered harshly.

''Please Roxane, listen to me...I-I'' The blonde tried to explain herself but Roxane stopped her.

''Don't. You were right, it has to be that way.'' She said flatly.

Before Lucy could retort anything the brunette left and let the heartbroken blonde alone in the garden. Lucy silently watched her go and tears fell down her cheeks as she realised what she has done.

Quinn wacthed the scene sadly then turned to Gabriel.

''What happened to her after that ?'' She asked.

''Do you really want to see it ?''

The blonde hesitated for a moment before nodding. Gabriel snapped his fingers once again and they were now in a bedroom. Lucy was sitting in front of a desk, writing a letter.

''When are we ?'' Quinn asked.

''One year after the garden incident. Roxane is now married.'' Gabriel answered.

''What is she doing ?'' She said gesturing toward Lucy.

''Just watched.'' He said quietly.

Quinn approached the desk and looked over Lucy's shoulders. Her eyes grew wide.

''She wants to commit suicide !'' She said turning her head to Gabriel.

''Yes.'' He lowered his eyes to the ground.

''Why ?'' She asked.

''Because Quinn...She can't live without Roxane and she can't get her back. Roxane refuses to talk to her since that day in the garden and even if she could get her back, how would they live in a society like the Victorian one ? She thinks Roxane is better off without her.'' He said painfully.

''B-But Roxane still loves her ! It's obvious !'' She said angrily.

''Not to her Quinn. What if you were in her shoes ? Would you think that ?''

The blonde paused and thought about it.

''Probably not...I would be miserable seeing her with another person.'' She admitted.

''Just like her.'' He replied.

''Is she really going to do this ?'' She asked worriedly.

''Yes...''

Quinn saw Lucy standing up and walking toward her window. She slowly opened it and breathed deeply, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She looked very pale and weak. The blonde climbed on the edge of the window.

''I am sorry'' She whispered.

Quinn turned her head away, she didn't want to see that, she looked at Gabriel with a pained expression.

''Please, can we go ? I don't want to see this.'' She asked him.

''Okay.'' He answered kindly.

He snapped his fingers and they were back to the living room. The blonde looked confusedly at him.

''Why are we back here ?''

''Do you want to know how Roxane reacted to Lucy's death ?''

''I'm not sure.'' She said hesitantly.

She heard someone sobbing in another room and walked toward the noise. Roxane was sitting in front of the piano, touching lightly the keys, her eyes full of tears. Lucy's letter was in front of her.

''She is devastated.'' Gabriel spoke up.

''What is going to do ?''

''What do you think ?''

''I don't know...'' She lowered her eyes.

''Don't worry, she won't kill herself, Lucy asked her not to in her letter...But she will never be the same after Lucy's death...She will die very young, letting herself go, giving up everything...She doesn't want to fight or live anymore, life is meaningless to her now...She is going to die in two years...'' He said.

Quinn sat beside Roxane and silently read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Roxane,<em>

_I am truly sorry for what I have said to you two years ago, I did not mean those awful things. Before I die, I have to explain myself to you, your father caught us one day. He came to see me and threatened me to kill us both if I didn't do what told me to. I listened to him, I got scared Roxane, scared of losing you, scared of seeing you die because of me. So, I took the most difficult decision of my life, I left you and told you harsh things to push you away. But the truth is, I love you Roxane, I love you more than you can imagine and seeing you with that man breaks my heart in a way I can't even describe. I did all of this for you, all I want is your happiness. I will never forget you and I will be forever yours. Don't try to do the same as I did Roxane. You deserve to live a long and happy life. I want you to survive, I couldn't, not without you. _

_Goodbye my love._

_Yours forever._

_Lucy._

* * *

><p>Quinn raised her eyes to Gabriel with a pained look.<p>

''So, are you ready for your second trip ?'' Gabriel asked with a smile trying to lighten up the mood.

''Second ? I don't want to see another one of my past lives !'' She said.

''You need to Quinn, you need it to realise some things about yourself. And, we made a deal.'' He smiled softly.

''Ok...'' She sighed.

''How do you feel about France ?'' He asked excited.

''Do I have a choice ?'' She raised an eyebrow.

''Hum, well no !'' He answered smiling.

''Why am I not even surprised ?'' The blonde replied with a smile.

Gabriel looked at her with malicious eyes before clapping his hands.


	4. Chapter 4, Other Time, Other Country, I

**Chapter 4 for you guys! And it's longer! Thank you again for all your reviews, I love to read them!**

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a week, my exams are coming, so next chapter will not be on until next tuesday!**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one! As always, tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

_''Other time, other country.'' Part I_

* * *

><p>When Quinn opened her eyes, she quickly looked at Gabriel with an amused grin.<p>

''I thought the snap thing with your fingers was the only way to travel through time.'' She said.

''Oh no ! I just love the effect.'' He answered smiling.

The blonde giggled lightly before watching around her. They were in the middle of yellow fields, houses could be seen about two miles away. Judging by the blue sky above her and the shining sun, Quinn guessed it was probably summer. She let the summer wind touching lightly her cheeks and breathed deeply.

''Where and when are we ?'' She asked as she watched the landscape.

''Other time, other country. In France, more precisely Abrest, a small village near Vichy. We're in August 1942.'' He explained.

''Okay...'' The blonde answered absent-mindedly as she watched around her. ''Wait, what ? 1942 ? During World War II ?'' She asked suddenly.

''Exactly !''

''Why ?''

''Because you really need to see this past life, it's really...interesting.'' He said without further explanation.

''If you say so...And where am I ? I mean the past me ?''

''Don't worry about that, you'll be here soon.'' He said quietly.

''I have the feeling that you're hiding something. What are you not telling me ?'' She asked suspiciously.

''Nothing ! You just need to know that this time, I won't move through time like I did with the Victorian past life. You will have to follow this one. Not entirely, it's obvious, because otherwise you won't be back home until a big amount of time ! But I want you to see every important step of this life.'' He said seriously.

''It's gonna be a long way.'' She sighed.

''Come on, follow me.'' He smiled kindly.

The blonde followed Gabriel as he began to walk toward the houses.

''There are few things you need to know first. Are you familiar with that period or do you want some refreshing elements for your memory ?'' He asked her as he continued to walk.

''War lasted until 1944, Germany lose, Hitler killed himself. Other countries were freed.'' She answered in a blasé tone.

''Hum, yeah, that's a very short summary.'' He said surprised.

''I don't really like history class.'' She explained.

''Right. So, in 1940, France was invaded by Hitler's army.'' He stopped when he saw Quinn faking a yawn and looked at her with a serious face. ''Quinn, this is not funny. I'm just trying to explain the historical context here ! But if you don't want this, fine, I won't say anything !'' He said annoyed.

''Sorry, I won't do it again.'' She smirked.

''Thank you.'' He smiled. ''As I was saying, Hitler's army invaded France in 1940, a new government was created and named 'The Vichy Regime'. Until November 1942, there was a part of France that was free and another part of it that was occupied. We are in the free territory but Nazi's raids happens here too. This is the historical context in which the past you and the past Rachel live.'' He finished.

''Okay. Can I ask you something ?''

''Shoot.'' He smiled.

''Am I a Nazi ? Please tell me I'm not a Nazi, please.'' She said panicked.

''You'll see it by yourself.'' He offered.

''I don't really like that answer.'' She said gloomily.

Gabriel laughed and continued to walk. He stopped after a while in a garden where Rachel was hanging out the washing. He looked at Quinn and pointed toward the brunette.

''This is Charlotte Belami, she is 22 and lives with her mom. Her dad was French and her mother is American, they came in France after the Great Crash of 1929.'' He explained.

''Was ?'' The blonde asked.

''Her father died during the war about one year ago.'' He answered.

The blonde didn't not reply, she was watching Charlotte attentively, her features were hard, tight, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Quinn was not used to seeing the brunette like this, it pained her to see her like that.

''She looks so grave...'' Quinn said quietly.

''That's because of the war Quinn...It makes people grow up a lot faster...She has seen what war could do and she wants it to end, she joined the resistance when her father died.'' He replied.

''She's part of the resistance ?'' She asked.

''Yes, her mom is an important member of it. But they have to be careful, they are not very far away from Vichy and the Nazis. It's hard for them.'' He said sadly.

A woman with brown hair came out of the house and joined Charlotte, Quinn and Gabriel came closer to hear their conversation.

''Charlotte, I need you. There is someone new in town, I need you to go and see who that person is. Find out on which side she is.'' The woman said firmly.

''I'll do it mum.'' Charlotte answered.

The woman smiled at her daughter then went back into the house. Charlotte watched her go and sighed. She hated doing that kind of things but her mum counted on her. She finished hanging out the washing and joined her mum in the house. The pair followed her.

''Mum, what do you know about this person ? Where does she live ? Woman, man ?'' Charlotte asked.

''I don't know much, she's a woman and live about one mile away but that's all we know. This is why I need you. She has bought the old house on the Victor Hugo street.''

''When do you want me to go ?''

''When you're ready.''

''Well I'm ready now, I'll go. I'll be back here soon.'' Charlotte said with a smile.

Quinn turned to Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

''Let me guess, I'm the new in town.'' She grinned.

''How smart !'' He replied with a smirk.

The blonde rolled her eyes and they both followed Charlotte.

* * *

><p>''Gabrielle, can I ask you something?'' Quinn said quietly.<p>

''Sure.'' He smiled.

''What are you exactly?'' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

''I'm an on-the-job training angel.'' He replied.

''What?'' The blonde chuckled.

''Don't laugh! You have schools to prepare you for your future jobs, we have trainings to know how to take care of our protégées. It's my first mission, you're my first Quinn.'' He said timidly.

''Glad to hear it.'' She said as she tried to repress a giggle.

They stayed quiet for a while as they watched Charlotte walking through the village to meet the new in town. Then Gabriel turned his eyes to Quinn.

''Can I ask you something too?'' He asked hesitantly.

''Go on.'' The blonde said, her eyes still on the brunette in front of her.

''Why are you so stubborn about what you feel?'' He asked.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She said flatly.

''Come on Quinn, I know everything about you, I know every little details of your life and your past lives! I know that you're not indifferent to Rachel.''

''I'm not indifferent, I find her annoying, she's frustrating, she's selfish and too talented!'' The blonde blurted out.

''You know it's not only that.'' He stated.

''I-I...I'm not ready yet Gabriel.'' Quinn answered as she lowered her head.

''Fine, but you'll have to face it sooner or later and I'm here to help you with this! So take advantage of that fact!'' He said with a smile, bumping into her shoulder.

The blonde smiled slightly before staring at Charlotte. They stopped in front of an old house, if Quinn didn't know someone was living in it, she would have thought that it had fallen into disrepair. She saw Charlotte taking deep breaths before knocking on the door. The door opened and Charlotte was taken aback by the beauty of the woman before her, she opened her mouth trying to talk but closed it. The brunette shook her head to clear her thoughts and began to speak in French.

''Bonjour, je suis Charlotte Belami! J'habite à deux pas de chez vous! J'ai entendu dire que vous veniez d'arriver donc je viens vous proposer de vous faire visiter un peu les environs.'' She said smiling.

The blonde on the door raised her eyebrows but didn't not reply. The brunette paused for a moment before speaking in English.

''You don't speak French, do you? I'm Charlotte Belami, I heard you just arrived in town so I thought that perhaps you would like someone to show you around.''

''I'm Eliza.'' The blonde answered quietly.

''Nice to meet you!'' Charlotte said with a smile as she extended her hand to the girl.

Eliza watched Charlotte and her hand for a moment before shaking it.

''Nice to meet you too.'' She said with a slight smile.

''Where do you come from?'' The brunette asked.

''England.'' Eliza answered.

''And what brings you here Eliza?'' Charlotte asked smiling.

''I...Hum...My dad thought I would be safer in here than in England so he sent me here.'' The blonde answered quickly.

''Okay. Would like me to show you around?'' The brunette suggested.

''I-I...Yes, just let me get my keys.'' Eliza stuttered.

Quinn stared at the exchange and turned her head to Gabriel.

''She looks like she has lost all confidence, how?'' She asked.

''She hasn't, she's just surprised to meet Charlotte, she wasn't expecting someone so young and...attractive.'' he answered grinning.

''Expecting? What do you mean?''

''Wait Quinn, answers will come in time.'' He said wisely.

The blonde puffed and returned her attention to Charlotte and Eliza who were walking.

The brunette was desperately trying to make the blonde talk about her life, passions or family but Eliza didn't seem very talkative. She would always reply with short answers and slight smiles but would always stay very evasive. It frustrated Charlotte but there was something about the blonde she couldn't describe that made impossible for her to be mad at Eliza.

After a while, Charlotte stopped trying to make the blonde talk and talked about her instead. She told her about her childhood in America and how they left the country when the Great Crash happened. Eliza was listening attentively, staring at Charlotte with soft hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>''I had a good time with you today.'' The brunette said with a smile as they stopped in front of the blonde's house.<p>

''Me too. Thank you for showing me around, this is a lovely place.'' Eliza said gently.

''You're welcome. And, if you need any help or any advice or if you feel lonely, come to my house. I'll keep you company.'' Charlotte said excitedly.

''I will.'' The blonde replied timidly.

Silence fell as they stared intensely at each other. The brunette seemed to lose herself into those beautiful hazel eyes, she was mesmerized by them. Charlotte shook her head to get out of her dizziness before smiling to the blonde.

''Well, I guess I will see you around. Have a good night Eliza.'' She said quickly before waving to the blonde and walking back to her house.

Eliza watched her leave with a smile on her face and entered the house

''Come on Quinn, we have to follow her.'' Gabriel said, pushing Quinn toward the house.

''Why?'' The blonde asked.

''You had some questions about your past you. You'll have answers by following her.'' He said.

They both followed Eliza as she went straight to her desk. She placed a sheet of paper in front of her and began to write.

Quinn moved behind her to read the letter.

''Oh come on! You've got to be kiddin' me!'' She blurted out. ''Really? This is what I am in this past life? A fucking Nazi's ally?'' She asked angrily.

''It's a bit more complicated than that.'' Gabriel replied with a small smile.

''Oh yeah? And why is that? Tell me!'' She said, loosing her patience.

''Well...Your father, her father I mean, is an ally of the Nazis but her, she was just sent here to see if there was any resistance in the free part of France.'' He tried to explain.

''Is it supposed to make me feel better because if it were, it failed. I'm still a fucking Nazi's ally!''

''Calm down Quinn. You're not an ally! Look at her, she was falling hard for Charlotte all afternoon! She's not like her father, she accepted this mission because it was the only way for her to be away from her father. Can't you see it? Gosh, you're so blind!'' He let out.

''So...I'm not the bad guy in this story?'' Quinn asked hesitantly.

''No. And you'll see it.''.

''Sorry...'' The blonde said shyly.

''Don't worry about that. I know your fears too Quinn. I know you don't like to be considered as a mean, arrogant, ice queen. But you know what? If you were just a little bit more open, people would see that you're a really good person.'' Gabriel smiled kindly.

''I-I...I don't know how to do that.'' Quinn admitted.

''I know, and I hope that this little trip in your past lives will help you with that too.'' He said rubbing her back.

''So, she doesn't get along with her father, does she?'' She asked.

''Not really, no. He's a extremist, he agrees with most of the Nazi's ideas and would like to see all Jews, homosexuals or gipsies killed. She was raised by this man full of hate but fortunately, she doesn't agree with him. She accepted the mission because she knew she would be away from him and his hate. She can't stand it anymore.'' He explained sadly.

''I can easily understand her...'' The blonde whispered.

Quinn stared at the blonde then read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Father,<em>

_I have arrived in Abrest, and met a girl named Charlotte Belami, she showed me around. I didn't see any suspect activities during our tour but I will keep a friendly relation with this girl. That way, if she is part of the resistance, I will be aware of it. But I don't think there is any resistance in this village, people seem too peaceful to form any form of rebellion. I will keep in touch and warn you if anything is wrong._

_Love from Eliza._

* * *

><p>Quinn watched the blonde as she was deeply in thoughts, she knew that facial expression, she wore it every time she thought about Rachel. She knew that Eliza was thinking about Charlotte and that she was wondering whether or not she should be friend with her, and if it was normal to find her attractive. Quinn stopped dead in her track when she realised what she just thought. She turned to Gabriel who had a wide smile.<p>

''You just realised something, didn't you?'' He asked her.

''Oh shut up, you already know that!'' She shouted.

''Quinn, watch your language!'' He smirked.

Quinn huffed and puffed and stamped her foot. Gabriel watched her and shook his head.

''So, are you ready?'' He asked.

''Ready for what?''

''A little fast forward to the past.'' He grinned.

''Go on.'' The blonde sighed.

Gabriel rubbed his hands with a sly smile before clapping them.


	5. Chapter 5, Other Time, Other Country, II

**Sorry for the delay guys! I had a lot of things to do in the last month between my exams and everything, but here's chapter 5, hope you like it! As always, tell me what you think about it! Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed! =) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

_''Other time, other country'' Part II_

* * *

><p>''Gabriel, I have a question.''<p>

''I'm listening Quinn.'' He answered with a smile.

''You're an angel, right? So it means that you're somehow part of heaven, right?'' She continued when she saw Gabriel nodding. ''Then, how come do you want me and Rachel to be together? I was taught that God is not very tolerant, you know...Even homophobe sometime.'' She said with her brows furrowed.

''That's what your religious men wrote because they weren't confortable with some manners so they spoke in the name of God but...Really, we're not homophobes, all that counts for us is love and happiness. And you're not happy Quinn, you haven't been in a very long time.'' He answered kindly.

''So you're like hippies or Cupid.'' She stated.

''Well I'm part of his family, yes.'' Gabriel admitted.

''What?'' The blonde asked with wide eyes.

''It's complicated.''

''Try me.'' Quinn said, she was curious to know about Gabriel's backgrounds.

''Long story short, I am one of his numerous grand sons. Hence my presence here, I'm here to make sure that two soulmates end up together.''

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the landscape in front of her. They were on the banks of a lake and she noticed Charlotte and Eliza sitting near the water. Quinn and Gabriel walked to them and sat down.

''Two weeks had passed since they met.'' Gabriel said to Quinn.

Quinn nodded and watched them.

''Eliza, I've never asked you, where are your parents now?'' Charlotte asked, curious.

''My father is still in England, he owns a shop...And...My mother, well, she passed away when I was 5.'' Eliza answered sadly.

''I'm sorry Eliza...'' Charlotte said and took her hand.

''It's okay, I was young you know...'' The blonde tried a smile.

''I know what it feels like, my...my dad died last year...'' She said with difficulty.

''What happened?'' Eliza asked shyly.

''He was a military officer...He died at war...'' Charlotte said with teary eyes.

Eliza didn't say anything back, she put a reassuring hand on Charlotte's shoulder, rubbed her back and smiled lightly.

''I'm tired of this war you know...I can't wait for it to end! So many people are dying and what for? Some racist ideology...I'd do anything to end this massacre.'' The brunette said desperately.

''I understand.'' The blonde answered quietly.

''What it is like? War in England I mean.'' Charlotte asked.

''Not really different from here, except that we don't have free zones and occupied zones. Britain's free but attacks are recurrent.'' Eliza answered honestly.

''How did you get here? Wasn't it difficult? I mean, with all the occupied zones and everything, I'm surprised you got here without any harm.'' Charlotte was curious and surprised.

Eliza tensed, she didn't know how to answer this question, she hadn't thought about it. It was a relevant question, how was she supposed to have passed all the zones and not being arrested or prevented from leaving the UK? She couldn't tell Charlotte about her dad and his affinities with the Nazis. She thought really hard to find an answer then began to speak with as much confidence as she could.

Quinn watched the exchange then turned to Gabriel.

''Does Charlotte have some doubts about her?''

''No, she trusts her.''

''My dad made me a fake ID and I traveled with a couple who had a special authorization to enter the French territory.'' Eliza tried to sound firm.

Charlotte stared at her for a moment and smiled.

''I bet you were plain scared when you reached the borders!''

''I was!'' The blonde giggled lightly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

''She really trusts her because even I would not have believed it!'' She exclaimed.

''You know, this doesn't sound as crazy as it seems.'' Gabriel smirked.

* * *

><p>When Eliza got home, she opened the letter she had received from her dad and began to read it.<p>

_Dear Daughter,_

_Keep your eyes open, I want to know everything that is happening in this town. My sources are categorical, there is a group of resistance where you live. I want you to report me anything that seems suspect. We know for sure that the leader of this group is a woman. Be vigilant Eliza, if you get caught, I won't be able to help you from where I am._

_Thank you for your devotion, our cause is for the greater good._

_Arnold Barrett._

Eliza sighed and put her head in her hands, she didn't want to keep her eyes open. All she wanted was to have a normal youth. She reluctantly took a pencil and began to write back to her father.

''Looks like my father and hers have a lot in common.'' Quinn said with a blasé tone.

''They have, indeed.'' Gabriel answered sadly as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>''When are we?'' Quinn asked.<p>

''Oh, only later that evening, nothing interesting happened so I moved us a little forward.'' He answered.

A knock on her door made Eliza (and Quinn) jump, she peered through her window to see her visitor and smiled when she saw Charlotte. She opened the door and welcomed Charlotte.

''Charlotte, what are you doing here?'' She asked, surprised.

''Well, I was talking about you to my mother and she offered to invite you for dinner, so what do you think?'' Charlotte asked with a wide smile.

''I-I...I would love to!'' Eliza answered enthusiastically.

''Great!'' Charlotte said, jumping in happiness.

Eliza followed Charlotte as she led the way to her house. As they arrived at the door, Eliza was fidgeting nervously.

''What is it El'?'' Charlotte asked with a small smile.

''I am...Er...A little bit nervous.'' The blonde admitted.

''Why?'' The brunette chuckled lightly.

''I am always scared when I meet my friends' parents, what if she doesn't like me?'' She said with red cheeks.

''Don't worry, she'll love you!'' Charlotte said, putting her hand on Eliza's shoulder.

Eliza smiled and took a deep breath.

Quinn watched the pair with an amused smile.

''Could they be more obvious?'' She said.

''I know, they remind me of two girls I know.'' Gabriel grinned.

Quinn rolled her eyes but smirked. She didn't want to argue with Gabriel because she knew it was the truth, she would also be scared of meeting Rachel's parents. Not for the same reasons of course, she was scared because she knew all the wrong she had done to Rachel throughout their years in high school. Rachel's parents probably hated her already. She sighed loudly.

''What are you thinking about Quinn?'' Gabriel asked.

''Stop acting like you don't know, you know me, you probably know what I'm thinking right now.'' She retorted.

''You're right, but I'd like you to open up a little so that's why I'm asking.'' He said kindly.

''I was thinking about what it'd be like to meet Rachel's parents.'' She answered absent-mindedly.

''They don't hate you, you know. Rachel never told them what you've done to her.'' He tried to reassure her.

''Why?'' Quinn asked with wide eyes.

''Because Quinn, Rachel doesn't hate you, she wants to know you, to be friend with you, even more, although she refuses to admit it because she's convinced you'd reject her. But she doesn't want her dads to have a wrong idea about you.'' Gabriel said.

''I-I didn't know that...'' Quinn said, flabbergasted.

Gabriel gave her a sweet smile then they turned their attention to the girls who had now entered the house.

''Hello Mrs Belami, nice to meet you.'' Eliza said politely to Rachel's mom.

''Please Eliza, call me Suzan.'' The woman answered kindly.

Charlotte watched the scene attentively, she was also nervous but not for the same reasons. Her mom had asked her to invite Eliza for dinner because she wanted to know the blonde, she wanted to see if Eliza could be trusted. She didn't know why but she felt like she was betraying the blonde and this feeling made her sick.

''So Eliza, do you like France so far?'' Suzan asked the blonde.

''Very much! I'm even considering learning French actually.'' Eliza answered with a smile.

''Is that so? It's really hard you know, even I, after 25 years, have some difficulties sometimes.'' Suzan giggled.

''Don't be mean mom! French is not that bad! I'll teach you if you want to El'!'' Charlotte offered with a wide smile.

Eliza smiled shyly back to Charlotte, Suzan watched the scene attentively then turned to the blonde.

''I'm glad you came Eliza, Charlotte talks a lot about you.'' She said with a sweet smile and pointed the table. ''Dinner's almost ready, please, take a seat.''

Once Suzan left the living room, Charlotte released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled to Eliza and invited her to sit down.

''See, I told you my mom would be nice!''

''You were right.'' She smiled when she saw Charlotte beamed at her. ''So...You're talking a lot about me then, eh?'' She teased.

The brunette blushed and cleared her throat.

''She has the tendency to overdo...''

''I hope you're not talking about me!'' Suzan said as she came into the living room with a dish in her hands. She put it on the table and smiled to Eliza. ''So Eliza, how did you get in France? Was it hard? I'm curious to know a little more about you!'' She asked kindly.

Charlotte held her breath, the interrogation was beginning. She was now impatiently waiting for the end of the dinner.

Once she walked Eliza back to the door and said goodbye, her mom cornered her.

''Be careful Charlotte.'' She tried to warn her daugther.

''Why?'' Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow.

''I don't know, her story about how she got to France seemed strange.'' Suzan answered seriously.

''You know what mom? I'm sick and tired about all of this! You've seen her, you must know that she is not with the Nazis! Come on mom, why couldn't I have a friend for once. I'll be careful I promise but please, stop being so psychotic!'' Charlotte shouted back.

''Calm down Charlotte, I'm just trying to protect you.''

''I know mom, but you don't have to with Eliza, she is one of the sweetest person I know.'' The brunette said with conviction.

''You like her don't you?''

''I-I...It's not what you're thinking.'' Charlotte said, panicked.

''I'm not thinking anything Charlotte, I just know it. It's okay, I'm not mad at you.'' Suzan said, trying to reassure her daughter.

''I...Why aren't you mad at me?'' Charlotte asked incredulously.

''Because, I've already lost my husband, I'm not ready to lose my daughter. Plus, I wouldn't be better than Nazis if I rejected you.'' Suzan said calmly.

Charlotte didn't know how to answer, she reached for her mother and hugged her tight.

''Thank you mom.'' Charlotte whispered.

''Don't thank me, you don't have to. But be discreet Charlie, it's too dangerous out there and if you ever get caught, I would never be able to forgive myself.''

''Don't worry mom...I-I don't even know if she likes me so...''

''Oh she likes you!'' Suzan giggled.

Charlotte looked at her mom with a quizzical look. Suzan smiled to her daugther, hugged her and whispered in her ear.

''Go and talk to her Charlie, you'll know how she feels. But just...''

''be careful, I know mom, I promise.''

The brunette smiled widely to Suzan then got out of the house to walk toward Eliza's home.

Quinn turned to Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

''What was all about?'' She asked him.

''A turning point in Charlotte's life. She was fighting against her feelings for Eliza but now she has her mother's approbation and that's all that matters to Charlotte. She's on her way to meet Eliza.'' He explained calmly.

''Why is her mom not freaked out? It's 1940's, during World War II! That's unbelievable!'' Quinn said.

''It's simple Quinn, she had already said it, she doesn't want to lose her daughter and she thinks she would be no better than Nazis if she reacted in other ways.''

''She's lucky...'' Gabriel looked at her with his eyebrows raised, she cleared her throat. ''Well you know what I mean.''

''You know, perhaps you have wrong ideas about your mom.'' Gabriel tried to put his foot in it.

''I know my mom, she is the one who didn't help me when I needed her the most. I might be back living with her but I know how she is. She would never be able to accept a situation like that.'' Quinn answered with bitterness.

''And _I_ know that your mom would do anything to be forgiven. She feels really guilty...She doesn't want to lose you one more time so I think she would easily accept the fact that you have feelings for Rachel.'' Gabriel insisted with a slight smile.

''You sound redundant, you know that? How many times will I have to say that I don't have feelings for Rachel.'' Quinn tried to convince him and herself.

''You don't have to tell me, I'm well aware of your feelings, come on Quinn, all of this could be much simpler if you could just confess those things...I don't ask for much...I'm trying to help you...'' Gabriel said desperately.

Quinn paused for awhile, she knew it was true...She had known it since freshman year...She fell in love right after seeing Rachel...It was love at first sight, well, for her at least. But she didn't know how to handle all these feelings, that was the reason why she was awful to Rachel and tried to be with Finn, Puck and then Sam, she wanted to forget and bury those feelings as deep as she could.

Gabriel watched her patiently and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He smiled sweetly at her. The ex-cheerio took a deep breath.

''I might have some feelings for Rachel, okay...Can we go back to my period?'' She pleaded.

''No.'' He answered simply and smiled widely.

''Why?'' She asked incredulously.

''Because Quinn, you're only beginning to accept your feelings, you need some help to fully embrace them and know how to make things right with Rachel and not rejecting her when you get scared!'' Gabriel tried to explain.

''I guess I can't argue with your decision.'' She sighed.

''No.'' He smiled.

They stopped in front of Eliza's house and watched Charlotte. The brunette was nervous, she was taking deep breaths and keep telling _''Everything will be okay, just breath.'' _to herself.

With a shaking hand she reached for the doorbell and cleared her throat. Eliza opened the door and looked at Charlotte with surprised eyes.

''Charlotte? Is everything okay? Did something happen after I left?'' The blonde asked, worried.

''Don't worry, everything's fine, I'm here to speak with you actually...'' She said trying to remain calm.

The blonde nodded and let Charlotte enter the house.


End file.
